


Let Them Eat Cake

by supercali



Series: Our Family (and other animals) [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: “You’ve got old hands.” Robert stops, his brain stuttering before he can’t help but laugh.“Well...ok. Here you try now.” He holds the bowl for her as she tries to mix, tongue poking through her lips. “So how old do you think I am?”Just a moment between Robert and his daughter.





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I spent this afternoon with my little cousin and honestly this was the conversation we had.
> 
> Pure fluff and honestly I don't know what made me write it but I hope someone enjoys it!

“Hello? Liv? Aaron?” Robert slammed the door, dropped his laptop bag on the floor, threw his keys on to the side table and sighed. He was late, and tired and all he wanted was a night in front of the telly with his family.

“Hi Daddy!” Came the shrill call from the kitchen. He made his way through the house, stopping at the kitchen doorway. 

“Uh, hi sweetheart.” The scene in front of him was, quite honestly, chaos. Charlie is standing at the kitchen island, perched on the stepstool they bought so that she could reach, apron dangling down her front, not protecting her clothes one bit and she’s mixing what looks to be porridge coloured sludge in a bowl. “What you doin’?” 

“Mixing.” Robert carefully makes his way closer, trying to ignore the flour all over his granite worktops that is slowly being swallowed up by the watery mixture that his daughter is happily sloshing all over. 

“Right, and where’s Dad?” It was Aaron’s turn to pick her up from school. Will was at a friends for the night he knew, but there was no sign of his husband.

“Don’t know. Aunty Liv picked me up. Daddy I need sugar.” Robert wasn’t convinced that was going to make her concoction any more palatable but he moved to the cupboard to fetch it, figuring the mess was already made, it couldn’t get much worse. 

“What do you say?” He would if it killed him teach his children some manners. When he got the required please he handed her the small container of sugar. “Where is Liv, sweetheart?” He asked, adjusting her apron so it at least covered part of her clothes.

“She went upstairs. Mark rang.” She screwed her nose up at the name of the boy Liv was currently dating. He assumed it was just her dislike of boys in general at the moment ever since her ‘romance’ with a boy named Tyler in her class had ended when he wouldn’t sit next to her at lunch, and not that she had the same feelings about Liv’s boyfriend that Robert did. “She said we could make cakes.”

“Did she indeed.” He resolved to talk to her later, after she’d helped clean up whatever mess they were about to make. “Right, well cakes we shall have. What kind of cakes?”

“Chocolate!” She gave him a toothy grin and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Should have known, shouldn’t I! First we need to clean up this...um...what is this?”

“Mess.”

“Course it is. Ok, you, wash your hands, I’ll deal with this.” Robert made quick work of scrubbing the worktop and clearing away the stuff Charlie had used, piling it in the sink for Liv to deal with. 

Five minutes later he’s got everything they need and he’s supervising as Charlie carefully measures out the ingredients. There’s more mess, but Robert doesn’t care, not when he sees how happy his daughter is, the little smiles she keeps giving him and the sparkle in her eyes.

“Here we need to mix it now, let me get it started for you sweetheart.” Robert has vague memories of watching his Gran baking in the kitchen at the old farm, he’d always hang around and she’d let him eat the cake mix out of the bowl once she’d finished and he’d always get the first taste of whatever she’d baked. “Bit hard for your little hands, huh?”

“You’ve got old hands.” Robert stops, his brain stuttering before he can’t help but laugh.

“Well...ok. Here you try now.” He holds the bowl for her as she tries to mix, tongue poking through her lips. “So how old do you think I am?”

“Nine. Nine is old.” He laughs, he supposes it is to her, being only five.

“I’m a bit older than that. I’m thirty six.” He bends down to find the cake tins he knows they have somewhere but he hears her gasp, tries not to laugh.

“That’s really really old.”

“Yeah, alright, don’t rub it in. You’ll be this old one day.” He tells her, directing her as she divides the mixture into the cake cases she’s squashed into the tins.

“I won’t. I don’t want to be old.” Robert drops a kiss to the top of her head. She’s already growing up too fast for him and Aaron. “I can’t go to school if I’m old.” This time he can’t hold in the laugh.

“Hmm, you might not want to go to school when you’re old.” He looks up, sees Liv trying to edge past the doorway without being seen. “You might be like your Aunty Liv. Stay there.” He tells Liv, quickly puts the cake tin in the oven. “Charlie, you wash your hands and then we’ll mix some icing up while Liv tidies up.”

Robert gestures to Liv to go into the living room, following her and pulling the door to. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think I’d be that long.”

“Alright. I...Aaron and I trust you, you know that. Just keep an eye out next time.” He and Aaron have both done it, lost track of time and Charlie is fine, and he’s calmed down. “You’re clearing up the kitchen.”

“Robert!”

“Liv! You didn’t see the mess she’d made because you were hopefully just chatting to that idiot.” She rolled her eyes, knowing his opinion. “I can lose my temper if you’d prefer?”

“No, no, I’ll clean up. God!”

“Where’s your brother? How come you picked her up?” He followed her back into the kitchen enjoying the look on her face as she saw the mess.

“Late scrap run.”

“Daddy?” Charlie comes up to him, puts her hands on his knees and leans in so close their noses are almost touching when he leans down.

“Yes sweetheart.”

“Will you do my hair?” He smiles and nods, lifting her onto his lap and gently untangling the hair tie before wrapping it over his fingers. He’s gotten more skilled at ponytails over the past few months but it still ends up a little wonky on the back of her head, not that she seems to mind.

He holds onto her as she swings her legs, nearly catching his shins, enjoying spending time with her and they both laugh as Liv moans and groans her way through the pile of washing up. In the end Robert relents and helps her put it all away before taking the freshly baked cakes from the oven and letting them cool ready for icing. 

By the time Aaron comes home bearing fish and chips, there are six perfectly iced cupcakes and six slightly less perfectly iced cupcakes sitting proudly on the kitchen island.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr  @nooneelsecomesclose17


End file.
